Aún así, te sigo amando
by Satsuki Idaka
Summary: Tomoyo sabra una verdad que le romperá el corazon. ¿Qué haces cuando la vergüenza te gana y ya no sabes cómo acercarte a la persona que amas? ¿Te esperará? Capítulo único.


**"AÚN ASÍ TE SIGO AMANDO"**

Satsuki Idaka

Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

.-.-.-.

**Capítulo Único**

_... El amor es desear la felicidad del otro ..._

.-.-.-.

Esto terminó. No pude hacer nada. Siempre me ganó la vergüenza. Y al parecer, todos tenían razón. Nunca les hice caso, tal vez por que no me gusta que me digan que tengo que hacer. Pero ellos tenían razón. Ahora estoy triste, melancólica. Todo por culpa de la vergüenza. No me atreví acercarme a él y por ello sufro ahora. No luché, lo dejé ir como a un pájaro volando por los aires en busca de algo o en busca de alguien. Tal vez, no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarme, no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para tratar de vencer mi vergüenza y por culpa de eso lo perdí.

La vergüenza.

Hasta ella me ayudó. Los nervios que sentía al verlo, me decían que aún lo amaba cuando tenía dudas de si lo que sentía por él era amor.

Pero, al final, la vergüenza me traicionó.

No luché. Me siento miserable por eso. Me siento…. Me siento tonta también. Lo perdí solo por una tontera, por un sentimiento el cual era parte del amor que sentía, no, que siento por él. Así es, aún lo amo. Ni mi corazón ni mi alma dejan de recordarlo, de imaginar lo bello que sería si él estubiese conmigo en estos momentos. Nunca pude sentirlo cerca, cerca de mí. Nunca pude sentir su piel cerca de la mía, ni siquiera pude tocarlo alguna vez. No pude sentir sus brazos abrasándome tiernamente. No pude sentir sus labios posados en los míos los cuales siempre fui cuidando para cuando llegara el momento en que él me besara. Nunca pude sentir su alma junto a la mía. Nunca lo tuve cerca.

Siempre tuve una esperanza, una esperanza de que él me llegara a amar. Constantemente, mis amigas me decían que se portaba muy cariñoso conmigo, eso hacía que yo más creyera que él me amaba. Pero nunca fue así.

No me duele tanto su ida, como pensé que me iría a doler. Pero, en verdad, no pienso en eso. Pienso en su engaño, en su mentira. Siempre diciéndome que no, que no creyera en lo que dicen los demás. Sin embargo, al final, él era quien me engañaba y yo la tonta que le creía.

* * *

Se levantó del asiento en el que estaba. Se encontraba en su habitación. El reloj que marcaba las 12:39 y se encontraba arriba de su escritorio del cual la chica se había parado, sonaba ligeramente a cada segundo. Las cortinas de las grandes ventanas estaban ligeramente abiertas, aún así dejaban que la bella luz de la luna iluminara la pieza oscura, al igual que la luz de las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo con su belleza.

La chica con sus bellos ojos azules, comenzó a mirar por la ventana. Veía todos los astros, todas ellaos eran sus compañeros. Gracias a la luz de la luna, podía sospecharse que la mujer tenía unos veinte años.

Se acercó a la ventana y con su mano derecha la tocó, como si estuviera esperando algo o, mejor dicho, a alguien.

* * *

Me traicionaste. Me dijiste cosas que no eran verdad, me mentiste. Supongo que no me conocías lo suficientemente bien. Pero sabías de mi sentimiento. Sabías lo que siento por ti. No se si aún lo sabes, ya que tal vez lo olvidaste. Nunca mostré signos de interés hacia a ti y hubo varias ocasiones que me preguntaste sobre mis sentimientos, yo siempre te respondía lo mismo: "a la persona que amo, es a ti". Nunca supe de donde sacaba ese valor para decirte todo eso, y eso que tan solo con verte me ponía nerviosa, tan solo con saludarte quería salir corriendo.

Nunca me dijiste la verdad, siempre la ocultaste. Ahora la confianza que te tenía desapareció.

No, no ha desaparecido. Sigue guardada en algún lugar de mi corazón. Por que te amo y por que sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Tal vez me mentiste para que no sufriera, y eso te lo agradezco, sin embargo, más me duele saber que has fingido y pensar que tal vez todo lo que me dijiste nunca lo sentiste.

Miro la luna, pero no puedo mirarla. Me falta algo. Siempre me he dicho que para mirar la luna hay que sentirse completa. Con el amor que siento por ti, para mí era más que suficiente. Ahora me siento vacía y ya no hay nada que cambie eso. Solo una cosa y es que tú me ames, aunque tal vez eso nunca llegue a pasar, aunque mis amigas digan lo contrario. Eso nunca va a pasar.

Yo y mis amigas te dijimos como era que yo sufría, y sigo sufriendo, pero al parecer eso no te importó. No te importó que yo sufriera, no te preocupaste por mí o quizás sí. Tal vez por eso no me dijiste la verdad, ni mis amigas tampoco, lo hiciste para que yo no sufriera.

* * *

Salió de la ventana y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación. Tomó un cuaderno que había en la mesa que estaba en frente de ella y lo abrió. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus labios. No era un cuaderno lo que tenía en sus manos, sino un álbum de fotos. Había muchas fotografías de varios niños pequeños, de, más o menos, diez años. Comenzó a observar las imágenes una por una, aún con esa triste sonrisa en sus labios. Pero se detuvo en una. La observó cuidadosamente, sin perder ningún detalle.

* * *

La verdad es que no me gusta ver estas fotos. Me traen muchos recuerdos tuyos y de mis sentimientos. La emoción que sentí aquella vez y nunca tuve el valor para confesártelo. Y luego nos separamos y ese sentimiento quedó olvidado, o tal vez enterrado. Ya después de algunos años, gracias al cielo, nos volvimos a juntar y ese sentimiento volvió a aparecer en este corazón que alguna vez pensó que no podía volver a amar. Siempre pensé, que aunque hubiera tenido otros amores imposibles, el amor que sentí nunca terminó. Lo había enterrado. Había enterrado, en lo más profundo de mi alma, el sentimiento que sentí por ti cuando éramos pequeños y cuando nos volvimos a juntar la ternura regresó a ver la luz e inundó mi corazón.

Segunda vez que me pasa, segunda vez que siento esto por ti, segunda vez que sufro por ti. Tú tal vez pienses que esto es pasajero y que puedo lograr olvidarte, pero no puedo, no puedo olvidarte. Siempre creí que si me volvió a pasar era por algo, tal vez por que el destino quería juntarnos, pero ese sentimiento¡ese maldito sentimiento! lo cambió todo. Todo.

Ahora, mi corazón solo llora por ti. Llora por tu ida, por tus mentiras, llora por ti.

Todos me dicen que lo deje, que deje este sentimiento que me hace sufrir, que me hace llorar, que me hace fantasear. Mi respuesta siempre es la misma: "no, no quiero dejarlo", y es verdad. No quiero dejar este lindo sentimiento que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Este es el sentimiento que me hace sentir viva, no una persona fría como me sentía antes. Sin embargo, desde que me dijeron la verdad, este sentimiento comenzó a llorar, mi corazón comenzó a llorar. Aún así no quiero olvidarte, solo quiero tenerte, tenerte cerca.

Supongo que no te intereso mucho. Tú ya saliste de la jaula en la que te encontrabas, yo aún sigo en ella, y comenzaste a volar por los aires buscándola, encontrándola.

* * *

La chica volvió a livantarse y, ahora, se dirigió a su cama. Se acostó en ella y cerró sus ojos. Luego de cortos segundos, los volvió a abrir. Se sentó y miró hacia su velador. Arriba de él, se encontraba una fotografía de un chico. Ella la observó con melancolía mientras unas cuantas y amargas lágrimas bajaban por sus delicadas mejillas. Se las secó casi de inmediato.

* * *

¡No¡No puedo llorar¡No voy a llorar por ti de nuevo! Ya lo he hecho varias veces y aun así la tristeza esta vigente. Ya no se puede hacer nada, el destino lo quiso así. ¡No¡No fue el destino! El destino quiso lo contrario, lo que sucedió es que yo no respondí como debí haberlo hecho. Me siento muy, muy arrepentida. Aún así, no puedo hacer nada. Tú ya tienes ese sentimiento guardado en tu corazón…Y no hay nada que logre cambiarlo.

Pero te quiero esperar. Quiero esperar tu llegada, mi llegada. Mi llegada a tu corazón.

Sé que si esta vez lucho, podré tenerte y ser la única persona que exista para ti.

Y esa vez, no voy a dejarte ir. Aunque ya lo hayas hecho, aunque ya tu corazón esté pensando en otra, no quiero que te alejes de mí para siempre, no lo voy a permitir.

Aún no le dices a aquella odiosa chica que me arruinó la vida lo que sientes por ella. Aunque parezca egoísta eso me alegra. Todavía existe una oportunidad. En esta ocasión, no voy a dejar que la vergüenza me venza y te alejes de mí por siempre.

* * *

Continuaba viendo la foto del chico, angustiada. Podía notarse ciertos detalles de la imágen gracias a la luz de la luna. El hombre de la fotografía era bastante guapo: tenía una cabellera algo azul o negra (con la poca luz que había no se podía distinguir los colores), una figura bastante varonil, al parecer, tenía casi la misma edad que la de la chica, una piel bastante blanca, unos ojos ¿azules¿O cafés?, y al parecer, sus facciones no eran japonesas como las de ella. Se podía suponer que él no había nacido en Japón. El sujeto, en la foto, mostraba una bella y amplia sonrisa, un poco picarona.

La chica de cabellos grises y ojos azules abrasó fuertemente el retrato, como si no quisiera que se alegara de ella.

* * *

Aunque me mentiste durante tanto tiempo, diciéndome que tu corazón no le pertenecía a nadie, diciéndome que no amabas a nadie, aún así te sigo queriendo. Aunque ames a otra y solo pienses en ella, aun así te sigo amando. Aunque todos me digan que te olviden, aun así te sigo amando. Porque no quiero dejarte, porque no quiero olvidarte. Nunca antes había sentido algo de esta magnitud, a pesar de que haya tenido otros romances, por eso no quiero dpermitirte ir, porque este sentimiento nunca antes lo había sentido.

Voy a esperarte. Voy a esperar a que tu corazón deje de pensar en ella y así, yo poder entrar en éll y ser solo para ti. Porque te amo y nadie puede evitarlo. Nadie.

El destino quiere que esté junto a ti, ya que hizo que te amara de nuevo y que tú regresaras. Solo él puede cambiar lo que siento, nadie más.

No me importa cuanto demores en dejar vacío tu corazón. No me importa, porque voy a estar esperándote, esperando tu amor. AIn embargo, eso no quiere decir que voy a permitir que estés con ella. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me ames mientras ella no sienta nada por ti. Pero, si ella llega a corresonderte y comienzas una relación, no vas a tener de qué preocuparte, no voy a intervenir. Mientras, hacer todo lo posible para que sientas lo mismo que yo.

Te amo, y quiero que seas feliz.

Te amo.

* * *

El silencio invadía la habitación, a excepción del sonido del reloj que marcaba las 12:48. La tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el ruido del teléfono, el cual hizo que saltara un poco por el susto. Dejó el marco en el mismo lugar que estaba antes de que ella la tomara. La miró por unos pocos segundos y se levantó de su cama. Se emcaminó hacia al aparato que estaba junto al reloj. Lo tomó y contestó, haciendo que el silencio volviera a la habitación, a excepción de su triste y cansado "¿Si? Diga, habla Tomoyo". Un ruido, un poco fuerte, hizo eco en el dormitorio: el auricular había caído al suelo. La chica estaba paralizada, como una roca. Por el teléfono se escuchaba la voz de otra mujer, un tanto preocupada diciendo: "¿Tomoyo¿Tomoyo estás ahí?". La oji-azul salió rápidamente de la habitación, causando mucho ruido. Corrió por la gran mansión mientras que una mujer, algo más mayor que la chica, se acercaba a ella. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que su hija y una cabellera corta y casi rojiza. Ella vio como la chica de ojos azules corría, y comenzó a llamarla muy preocupada:

—¡Tomoyo¡¿Qué sucede?!.

No recibió contestación, y de un portazo, la otra mujer abandonó de la mansión Daidouji para empezar a correr con todas sus fuerzas por las calles iluminadas.

Ahora sí podía notarse como era la chica: alta, con una figura bella y delgada que dejaba a la vista la figura de una chica de veinte años, una piel blanca y delicada, una larga cabellera de color gris azulado que en ese momento llevaba agarrado en una cola y unos bellos y profundos ojos azules los cuales, en esos momentos, brillaban más de lo normal por culpa de las lágrimas.

* * *

¡No¡No puede ser cierto¡No puede¡¿Por qué¡¿Por qué me sucede esto¡No pueden quitármelo¡NO¡No me hagas esto, por favor¡No me hagas sufrir más de lo que estoy sufriendo ahora¡No me hagas esto¡¿Por qué¡¿Por qué¡No me dejes¡No lo hagas, por favor¡No me dejes sola¡No!.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji corría sin detenerse mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus delicadas mejillas. 

Fue entonces cuando llegó a su destino, a una mansión. Tocó el timbre desesperadamente. Unos pocos minutos después, una mujer, algo molesta, cansada y en pijama, abrió la puerta. Tenía unos bellos ojos cafés, una larga y cuidada cabellera del mismo color, una figura bien delicada y formada que mostraba la edad de una chica de veinticinco años. Al ver a Tomoyo Daidouji frente a ella, se sorprendió.

—Señorita Tomoyo —susurró.

Señorita Tomoyo susurró. 

No pudo decir nada más ya que la aludida entró rápidamente, entretanto la chica de ojos cafés intentaba detenerla gritándole:

—Señorita Tomoyo¡deténgase!.

No le prestaron atención, y cuando la dueña de ese cabello grisáceo encontró a la puerta de una de las tantas habitaciones y se detuvo frente a ella, se quedó mirándola por un tiempo.

* * *

¡Legué¡¿Ahora qué hago¡No quiero ver lo que está ahí¡Ya sé con lo que me voy a encontrar¡¿Para qué vine si voy a sufrir?! Pero... ¡por favor, que no sea cierto¡Por favor, no me hagas esto¡No me hagas sufrir más¡No me dejes sola¡Por favor!.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji acercó su mano algo temblorosa hacia la manilla de la puerta. Estaba a punto de tocarla cuando fue detenida por la chica de ojos cafés.

—Por favor, no lo haga —rogó.

Por favor, no lo haga rogó. 

—No, Nakuru. ¡Necesito saber si es cierto!.

—No lo haga. Por favor. ¡No lo haga! —dijo la mujer antes llamada Nakuru, paralelamente la agarraba por los hombros.

No lo haga. Por favor. ¡No lo haga! dijo la mujer antes llamada Nakuru, paralelamente la agarraba por los hombros. 

—¡Suéltame, Nakuru!... ¡Necesito saberlo! —gritó Daidouji, soltándose de la opresión y abriendo la puerta que estaba frente a ella. Al hacerlo, quedó paralizada por el asombro.

¡Suéltame, Nakuru!... ¡Necesito saberlo! gritó Daidouji, soltándose de la opresión y abriendo la puerta que estaba frente a ella. Al hacerlo, quedó paralizada por el asombro.

* * *

¡No¡Era cierto¡¿Por qué, Eriol¡¿Por qué?!.

* * *

–Eriol –murmuró Tomoyo, logrando que la pareja que se estaba besando, se separara rápidamente.

Él susodicho se sorprendió bastante al verla frente a él. El chico era el mismo de la foto que Tomoyo tenía en su habitación. Tenía anteojos delante de sus ojos azules profundos, una figura bastante varonil, la misma edad que ella y poseía una cabellera azul que provocaba que fuera aún más atractivo.

En cambio, la tipa que momentos antes se estuvo besando con él, y que en esos momentos estaba tomada de la mano de Eriol, tenía una larga y cuidada cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, una piel blanca y delicada que resaltaba sus bellos ojos verdes, una figura bastante formada y delgada.

Tomoyo solo tenía su vista puesta en Eriol. En sus ojos se reflejaba la sorpresa y la tristeza al mismo tiempo. Luego, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar, nuevamente, por sus mejillas. El único hombre en la sala la miraba avergonzado y preocupado. Comenzó a acercarse a ella y trató de tomarla por los hombros, pero Tomoyo se alejó de él, impidiendo el contactp.

–No me toques –dijo ella con determinación.

–Tomoyo, yo...

–No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, Eriol Hiraguisawa –interrumpió Tomoyo con la voz quebrada–. Tú no sientes nada por mí… Entonces¿por qué me tendrías que dar explicaciones?.

–Lo siento.

–No. No tienes que disculparte por un sentimiento. Además, yo soy la que debería pedirte perdón –manifestó con la cabeza baja, pero aun así, podían notarse las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

–¿Tú? –murmuró él con sorpresa en su tono de voz.

–Sí. Yo soy la que estorba aquí tu relación con esa chica. Creo que aquí yo sobro

–¡No digas eso! –se apresuró a contestar–. Tú no sobras en ninguna parte. Tú vales mucho, Tomoyo

–Pero tú no te preocupas por mí –refutó lagrimeando–. Nunca lo has hecho.

–¡Por supuesto que sí¡Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti!.

–¡¿Entonces por qué me mentiste¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que amabas a otra¡¿Por qué me ocultaste que tenías una relación con ella?! –bramó, perdiendo la paciencia y apuntando a la rubia.

–¡Por que no quería que lloraras por mí¡No quería verte así!.

–¿Y no pensaste por un segundo que me dolería más tu mentira y tuviese que enterarme por la boca de otro? –susurró más tranquila, cerca del rostro de Eriol y dejando a éste en silencio–. Parece que no. Nunca pensaste en eso... Aún así, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo no voy a intervenir en su relación.

–¿eh? –balbuceó él, impactado–. ¿Por qué no?¿Acaso no quieres que te ame?.

–Por supuesto que quiero eso –respondió en seguida y con seguridad–. Pero es distinto que tenga que sacrificar tu felicidad para conseguirlo. Por lo que he visto, tú... –su voz se apagó– tú estás feliz con ella, y yo ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo –varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y tuvo que apartar su vista para intentar –. Tú eres feliz, y con eso me basta.

–¿Aunque no este a tu lado? –estaba atónito por las palabras de su amiga.

–Aunque no estés a mi lado –miró a la mujer rubia y depsués a su amado– Espero tengan una relación feliz y estable. Los felicito. Espero sean muy felices –confesó, dándole la espalda a la pareja–. Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Nos vemos.

Corriendo, Tomoyo abandonó la habitación.

–¡Tomoyo! –gritó Eriol, pero aun así no se detuvo.

Salió de la mansión y comenzó a correr, nuevamente, por las calles. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sin querer detenerse. Transitó un largo tiempo por las calles de Tomoeda, hasta que se detuvo en el puente cercano al parque Pingüino. Se apoyó en la baranda y observó fijamente el agua bajo ella.

* * *

Lo perdí. Lo perdí para siempre. Antes, aunque amara a esa chica, había una esperanza, ya que su amor no era correspondido. Pero ahora ella también lo ama. Ahora sí, te perdí para siempre. Él la eligió a ella y está feliz. Y eso es lo que me importa, que sea feliz. Tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme. Pero lo amo, aun así lo amo. No quiero borrar este bello sentimiento, aunque nunca tenga a Eriol a mi lado.

La vergüenza. Todo por culpa de la vergüenza. Te dejé ir por vergüenza.

¿Cómo fui tan tonta¿Cómo pude pensar alguna vez que me ibas a esperar por, tal vez, un largo tiempo¿Cómo pude pensar alguna vez que tu corazón alguna vez iba a llegar a ser mío¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua?.

Ahora me doy cuenta de los grandes errores que cometí.

¿Cómo puedo tenerte¿Cómo puedo llegar a estar en tu corazón para siempre¿Qué puedo hacer?.

Estoy en mi propia pesadilla. Atrapada en ella sin poder escapar. Me siento sola. Necesito ahora a alguien que me escuche. Te necesito a ti.

¿Por qué no le hice caso a mis amigos¿Por qué no le hice caso a mi corazón¿Por qué te deje ir¿Por qué no pude tenerte junto a mí?.

Te necesito. Te amo, Eriol.

Pero ya es tarde para andar arrepintiéndose. Ya amas a otra y ella te ama a ti. Ya no puedo hacer nada para tenerte. Solo esperar. Esperarte para así poder lograr hacerte mío.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji seguía llorando bajo las estrellas y la luna mientras miraba el reflejo de éstas en el agua. La brisa helada la recorrío or completo, moviendo, lentamente y al mismo tiempo, las hojas de los árboles que estaban alrededor de ella mientras que su cabello danzaba con la brisa.

* * *

El viento. El viento es libre y puede ir donde el quiera. No tiene problemas y se lleva todo lo que tiene a su paso. Como me gustaría poder hacer eso con mis problemas. Llegar y que botarlos de mi corazón para que luego vuelen y yo poder ser como el viento: poder ser libre.

Pero eso es imposible.

Como me gustaría poder quitarme esta tristeza que tengo por culpa de este amor no correspondido. Sin embargo, no se puede, los sentimientos no son algo que se olvidan fácilmente. Menos un amor tan grande como el que yo siento por ti.

Eriol, como te amo.

De esta manera tú amas a otra y de seguro ahora estás con ella. No voy a intervenir entre ustedes, pues se aman y separarlos sería un delito ya que les estaría quitando a los dos su felicidad, aunque ustedes me estén quitando la mía. Pero si tengo que arriesgar mi felicidad para que tú tengas la tuya, lo voy a hacer. Porque aunque tu ames a otra, yo te voy a seguir amando.

* * *

Unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse, pero ella no se percató.

La brisa comenzó a ser más helada y Tomoyo se estremeció del frío. Se abrazó a sí misma, para así conseguir un poco de calor. En eso, los pasos ya se habían detenido y estaban junto a ella. Tomoyo miraba tranquilamente el agua cuando de repente dio un respingo. Alguien había puesto una chaqueta en sus hombros. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y, al ver a la persona que le había puesto la chaqueta, se tranquilizó.

–Sakura –dijo al ver a la mujer que estaba delante de ella.

La chica delante de Tomoyo era un poco más alta que ell, tenía una cabellara larga y de color castaño, casi miel, que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, una figura delgada y bien formada para alguien de veinte años, una piel blanca y delicada que resaltaba sus bellos ojos color esmeralda. En ese momento, tenía una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva que se posaba en sus bellos labios un poco rojizos.

Se alegró al verla y la abrazó fuertemente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar rápidamente por sus mejillas, nuevamente. La chica de ojos esmeralda le respondió al abraso e intento consolarla.

–Vamos, tranquila, Tomoyo. Ya pasó todo.

–Sakura…. No sé que hacer –balbuceó apenas.

Sakura la separó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos.

–Primero, dejaras de llorar. Segundo, iremos a tu casa y allí veremos qué hacer¿de acuerdo?– dijo la castaña, mientras le secaba las lagrimas a Tomoyo

–Sí –asintió con una sonrisa. Abrasó de nuevo a Sakura y ella le respondió al abraso– Gracias. Siempre estas cuando lo necesito.

–Eso es por que soy tu amiga, Tomoyo, y me preocupo por ti.

Se separó de Sakura y la miro por unos segundos, luego le mostró una gran sonrisa.

–Pero…. ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó la enamorada a su amiga.

–Como no me contestaste después de que te dije eso sobre Eriol, me angustie así que me fui para tu casa pero no te encontré. Comencé a buscarte y fue cuando te encontré aquí.

–Ya veo.

Tomoyo ya no lloraba.

–Lamento haberte tenido que decir esa horrible noticia. Creo que no debí...

–No. Es mejor –la interrumpió–. Así lloraba ahora y no después mientras creía que Eriol podría llegar a hacer mío.

–Y aún se puede –íntentó animarla.

–No. No voy a romper la relación que tiene con esa chica. Él es feliz con ella, y lo voy a dejar así como esté. Aun así, lo voy a seguir queriendo –confesó Tomoyo mirando las estrellas.

–Amiga –susurró con preocupación y la abrasó.

* * *

Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

Gracias, siempre estás cuando lo he necesitado. Desde pequeñas me has estado acompañando. Gracias. Eres una gran amiga.

Tú ahora estas con la persona que más quieres y eres feliz junto a él.

Yo perdí a la persona que más amo, pero´lo voy a seguir queriendo.

Lo voy a esperar, voy a esperarlo. Porque lo amo, es la persona que más me importa en este mundo y quiero que esté conmigo. Además, tengo la ligera sospecha que ese amor no durará para toda la vida. Por eso te voy a esperar, voy a esperar a que tu corazón deje de amar para que así yo te pueda conquistar. Te esperaré, Eriol, porque te amo. Por ue aunque ames a otra, aun así te sigo amando. Te voy a esperar, para así poder llegarte a conquistar y poder estar juntos por siempre.

Te amo, Eriol.

* * *

Y Tomoyo Daidouji junto a su amiga Sakura Kinomoto se marcharon de ese lugar donde solos las estrellas y la luna saben la verdad sobre un corazón que no dejará de amar.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

¡Hola a todos!

Bien, nos volvemos a encontrar aquí en este One-shot. La verdad, quizás no sea gran cosa, pero le tengo mucho cariño ñ.ñ.. Fue la segunda historia que subí a esta página y en donde expuse muchos pensamientos que tuve en un momento de mi vida.. Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante xD.

Por cierto, este fic ha sido re-editado, ya que la ortografía era mala (para no decir pésima), al igual que la redacción. La escribí hace ya tres años, así que pueden darse cuenta que la redacción cambia con el tiempo n.nUu.

Bueno, saludos a todos mis lectores y nos vemos en mis demás fics.

Satsuki Idaka.


End file.
